


A Spark of Arousal

by cadkitten



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adorable, Blanche is the most understanding person on the planet, Friendship, Masturbation, Other, Spark is a cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settling himself against the base of an old oak, he kicked one leg out and pulled his newest filled Pokéball from his bag. Popping it open, he let the Pidgey out onto his lap, reaching down to run one finger over one downy brown wing. It was just a youngster, fragile and small in comparison to the other Pidgey's he'd caught so far and as he touched it, it turned to peer up at him, cooing softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spark of Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> No one told me not to...  
> Song[s]: "Fire Bird" by Miyavi

Spark lifted his head, closing his eyes and letting the light breeze ruffle through his hair. The rain-laden clouds overhead provided a wonderfully overcast day and the temperatures had dropped from scalding heat to reasonable in the past few weeks. It was actually pleasant to be outside again for the first time in a very long time. 

Settling himself against the base of an old oak, he kicked one leg out and pulled his newest filled Pokéball from his bag. Popping it open, he let the Pidgey out onto his lap, reaching down to run one finger over one downy brown wing. It was just a youngster, fragile and small in comparison to the other Pidgey's he'd caught so far and as he touched it, it turned to peer up at him, cooing softly. 

The words of one of his old mentors floated through his head, telling him how others had to train their Pokémon to get them to stick around once a ball was opened. But Spark hadn't had that trouble with any except a very precious few, usually insanely angry catches and even then he could usually coax them back into the ball. In fact, a good amount of his catches didn't involve battle at all, only sitting down and waiting on whichever Pokémon it was to come to him. 

Pulling out a small handful of seeds, Spark held it out to the Pidgey, watching as it ate a few nips and then hopped off his lap to peck at the ball. With a quiet chuckle, he popped open the ball and let the little guy crawl inside. Maybe it wasn't conventional, but he preferred it to other methods, found it left him calmer. The fact was, Spark never traded in his Pokémon. He kept the ones he made friends with, released the angry ones once he'd identified them in his logs and he rarely found his way to a gym, if only because pitting these creatures against one another seemed _cruel_ , at best.

Tucking the ball back into his bag, he discarded the rest of the seed, figured he'd leave it for some other hungry Pidgey or Spearow to find. Easing back, he yawned and then settled in, two fingers pressing down on his watch to set his alarm for twenty minutes. 

\----

Twenty minutes found him rested, but _restless_ , a heavy sort of ache settled low in his belly while he'd been asleep. Leaning onto one hand, he peered around the tree, finding no one there. Relief that he was alone slipped through him and not for the first time, he let his thoughts wander. Something about naps and nature always culminated in this _need_. It wasn't anything he could stop, not that he really wanted to.

Hesitation slipped away as he slid one hand down, cupping himself through his pants, the strain of his cock tenting the fabric. Wrapping his hand around himself, he gave his length a few good strokes and then gave in, carefully unzipping and pushing the material out of the way. He let the breeze blow over him for a minute, his mind flitting over topics he wanted to think about while doing this, finally landing on the image of one of the other trainers from the sauna last week. Boy had that been a _view_. All lean muscle and delicious expanses of skin. 

A shiver ripped through him and he gave in completely, letting his hand slide down until his fingers laced around his cock, his hips pushing up as he gave himself a few quick pumps. Bringing one knee up, he pushed his free hand into his pants, letting his nails graze along the back of his thigh as he finally started to go after himself.

Tilting his head back, he let out a thin whine, his balls already tight just from the way he was teasing himself. Whatever he'd dreamed about must have been _amazing_ , that much he was certain of. He dredged back up the images of the other trainer, the way their hair caressed their shoulders, the swell of their ass as they'd leaned over to refresh the coals, the v of their hips when they'd turned back toward him, _nothing_ covered in the least. It had taken everything in him to get up and walk out before he'd made a complete ass out of himself. 

It wasn't often he fell into the lust-trap so quickly, but when he did, it was full-tilt, no holds barred, and without any actual regret. Biting down on his lower lip, he bucked his hips again, arching up from the ground as he dragged his nails over the back of his thigh again, as his cock swelled the last little bit in his grip and he _knew_ he was about to lose it. Two more stiff jerks of his hand and he gave a quiet cry as he started to cum, thick spurts of it landing on the grass between his legs, the last bit slicking down over the back of his hand.

Trying to regulate his breath, he pulled his hand free of his pants to root around in his bag for some tissue. Someone cleared their throat and Spark's heart leapt in his chest as he sheepishly looked up to find Blanche pointedly looking away from him, but holding out a couple of napkins. She didn't say a word and he didn't try to explain himself, it just wasn't how things worked between them, never had been. Friends just didn't rip at friends for shit that wasn't their fault.

Mopping up the mess he'd made, he tucked the napkins into his little plastic trash bag and hauled himself up off the ground, hitching his pants back up and zipping up. He slid his backpack on and double-checked that he had all his possessions before hurrying to catch up with her as she continued off down the path. 

"Sorry you saw that."

Blanche let out a breath of a laugh, her elbow jabbing against his ribs before she grinned at him. "Guess we know why they call you _Spark_ now."

For a moment he looked at her blankly and then the joke hit him and he choked out a laugh that couldn't possibly have been less eloquent. After all, what were friends for if not for horrible orgasm jokes?


End file.
